


A chance meeting

by BanditSoftpaw



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Family, Furry, Love, Romance, raccoon, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditSoftpaw/pseuds/BanditSoftpaw
Summary: A story about a raccoon and a wolf,  finding each other and building a romance against all odds  (w.i.p)





	1. a chance meeting

A chance meeting.

Chapter one.

 

The golden rays of the early summer sun lit the treetops in what seemed a glorious fire, lush deep green leaves drank from its energy and reflected the rays from every cell they could as the wind almost tenderly swayed them.  
From up high in an Oak tree, the Raccoon was viewing a trespasser in his woods while holding on tightly, not making any sounds.  
The heat was only bothering him slightly but it wreaked havoc to the small dirt roads making the sandy surface dry and cracked, letting the wind blow small clouds of dust around through the bushes.   
The raccoon shifted his position a bit while trying to remain unseen. It was not every day a wolf would tread through his part of the woods but here she was again.   
He had picked up her scent several times already and he was pretty sure she took in his own too, but somehow he was not afraid of her.

A very uncommon feeling came over him as he watched her coming into his view.   
A young female wolf, she had dark brown fur like the leaves in autumn and was walking slowly, sniffing up every scent while her ears continually turned and twisted, she was both hunting and on guard. Her body bore the marks of a litter not that long ago but she seemed to be alone, gathering food perhaps for her youngling. A closer look as she passed under him showed a big scar on her left shoulder, and a few others more down her upper back. Ben could see them glisten as the sun rays shifted the colors of her fur with every move she made.  
He stared at her from the branches high up in his tree while concealed from vision, as she turned over rocks and sniffed the ground. 

Suddenly she yelped out and began scratching the ground, digging hard as the dirt was swept up in a cloud. Moments later she reappeared with a rabbit in her maw, stepping on his spine as her head made a quick turn breaking his neck. Crunching the bones with her strong jaw and sharp canine fangs, tearing off the limbs and quickly devouring the critter. It made him swallow back his doubt. After all, she was now fed, even though it was a small meal for a wolf her size. 

Quickly the raccoon slid down the tree, letting the branches snap alerting the wolf to his presence more then a few leaves got stuck in his fur together with some of the bark juice making them stick.  
Having to take a moment to shake them off and pluck at the more persisting ones.  
Immediately she reacted, ears laid back and peering at him, her lips curled back and her muzzle still covered in the blood of the rabbit she just tore up.   
she looked ready to defend or attack should the situation call for it, but the raccoon rose to his hind paws, raising one paw in a greeting. “Hello,” He chirped at her with a bright smile.

This took her by such a surprise that she fell back on her rump, her tail folded over her front paws and her jaw open.  
The young wolf had to shake her head a few times and blink her eyes to get back to the reality that faced her, a Raccoon covered in leaves and bark juice just popped out in the open, started to clean himself and greeted her. 

“I see you just ate my neighbor, so I am pretty sure there is no more room for a raccoon in your belly and that is a good thing because I wanted to talk to you,”  
Ben spoke with a soft voice, still picking at his dark grey and black fur, the natural mask around his black eyes made it impossible for the wolf to see his intent.

With her bloody muzzle and lips still curled back she barked another warning at him to stay back, “Who are you?! Have you been following me?”  
Standing back on all her paws and fluffing up her neck and back fur to look more threatening as her tail swayed back and forth angrily.

With a polite bow, the raccoon spread his arms, “They call me Ben, and you can too if you like, I know a Wolf needs to feed, especially when she has a pup.“   
Her neck fur rose even more at the mention of her little one but Ben continued. “I mean you no harm, in fact, I came to help you,“ He paused there letting the words sink in and she visibly relaxed but still stayed on her guard as she gave him a curious look, “A raccoon helping a wolf? That would be the first, and how do you propose to help me?“

He gave a short snicker, “Quite easily, I have seen you around and picked up your scent too, you have the look and smell of a mother, and I suppose it is for your little one that you gather the amount of food you do.  
"But I also know that to hunt, you have to leave him unprotected, probably in a burrow or a cave. I want to offer you a safe haven.  
"For you and your little one, and enough food to not only survive but become stronger and healthy, and I do not want anything in return."  
Pausing a moment before he continued, "Well, maybe not eating any more of my neighbors. Think it over, please. If you want to know more meet me here again.  
"I will know when you are around, These are my woods after all.“  
With those words he left her, disappearing into the bushes again letting the leaved twigs form a natural barrier between the wolf and him.

In all honesty, he was shaking under his fur, his heart beating like mad.   
The wolf could have torn him apart in seconds if she wanted to, even if it was out of some form of self-defense.  
Slowly and carefully he made his way back to his home while pondering his own actions, as he arrived at the cabin he shook his head.   
"Whatever will be will be, she needs the help or she will die, and if she decides to kill me, at least this existence will end," Ben muttered to himself as he opened the door and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2, the wolf returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf returns to the forest, weak, exhausted, carrying her equally dying pup, and she gives up. all hope to her seems lost and this is her act of desperation,. to trust a Raccoon

Chapter 2, the wolf returns

 

She did not come around again for the next few days because a pretty wild shower of rain tormented the woods and probably erased most of the tracks.   
Ben got slightly worried she might not be able to track back to find him and was about to set out on a search to find the Wolf and her child.  
But just after the rains had cleared from the forest and the sun returned the young wolf came back.   
Carrying her little pup that seemed to be starving, he was colored darker than his mother almost fully black except for a few lighter spots on his flank and tail. The wolf itself looked far worse than before. Her fur and skin hanging, dirt and mud covered most of her body and her tail dragged through the mud behind her, she set down her pup in a small puddle managed to bark for help once and collapsed.   
Ben saw it all, coming down from the tree and slowly padding towards the wolf with a soft purr in his throat.  
“Be still wolfling, I cannot carry you both so I will take your pup please hold on a bit longer and follow me, it’s just a short distance.”

Tears had been in her emerald eyes and they welled up anew as she struggled to rise to her feet standing protectively in front of her pup who seemed to have passed out from the journey.  
Her body shook and her legs trembled, most likely because of the rain she had been unable to find any food to sustain her, and then there was the pup too, though it looked like she had continued to feed him everything she had to spare.  
Ben could not help but admire her powerful will to protect her child, a True mother.

The raccoon just placed his paw on her nose, rubbing it tenderly, “It’s okay, trust me for now.“   
After a moment he Ducked under the exhausted wolf and lifted her pup in his arms, presenting it to her and showing he handled him with care, before slowly stepping back with the pup safely cradled against his chest, “This way, I will go very slowly, please let me know if you need to rest.”

He moved slow enough for her to be able to follow and not be worried he would run off with her pup, but she stayed on guard and the fur in her neck never went completely down. After a few turns and twists in the wood, they found themselves at the entrance of a cottage, a human cottage.

Carrying the pup inside and placed him down in the bed in a side room, leaving the door open before he turned back to the tired wolf, “This is a place forgotten, humans used to come here and they kept the place well stocked, there is more canned food then either of us could eat in our combined lifetime.“   
She tilted her head. “Canned?” 

Ben nodded enthusiastically, “Yes I will show you, one moment please.” 

Stepping through a door and down some stairs, the Raccoon returned moments later with a paw full of tin cans, they had pictures of meat on them, she could make that out with ease, but there were strange symbols too.   
The raccoon motioned her to follow him as he made way to a small kitchen, a fire burned low in the stove so he added a few more pieces of wood. A pan was already set on the stove and after opening the cans he dumped the contents into the pan, a beef stew, “this will take a little while. Please, I ask you to be a bit more patient. In the meantime, we should get you cleaned up,   
"This way” 

Like a well-trained house dog, she followed him into another room that had a large tub, twisting the faucets a stream of hot water spilled in the tub and he stepped back.   
“Careful it's hot”   
Looking at the tub filled with hot water as steam lazily began to rise and settle on the mirror that was hanging opposite of the bath, above another basin with a faucet  
“what do I do with it? “   
She asked him calmly.  
Ben had to push back a chuckle, answering her as straight-faced as possible,   
“well… you get in.”  
Again she tilted her head, stepping up to the bath and sniffing the warm water, then she heaved her front paws to the edge, struggling a bit and finally giving up.  
“I-i can’t “   
Ben smiled at her and moved behind her.  
“Hold on.”

Moving behind her and leaning against her with his shoulder under her hindquarters, he pushed her up and in the bath.   
Splashing around a bit when the unfamiliar heat caressed her body but quickly adapting she let her fur soak and heaving a luxurious sight.  
Slowly the water turned a muddied brown, making the raccoon turn the handle a bit more and letting the wolf rinse off all the dirt, then he stepped in with a plastic brush in paw.   
“Let me help you a bit.”   
With slow even strokes he began to brush and clean her fur, first her head, then shoulders and front paws, her flank and her hips, the outside of her hind legs and finally her tail.   
“This should do it then, and I believe the food should almost be ready too, hold here for a second”   
Leaning to the side he turned the water off and waited until the last of it was down the drain then he laid a towel over the wolf, addressing her briefly. “Come to the kitchen when your dry, and please do not shake off inside the house."

 

Having to defy her core instincts to shake herself off she settled for splaying the towel on the ground and rolling over it to dry herself.   
Being cleaned in the invigorating hot water had given her renewed energy and a soft smile on her muzzle as she made way to the kitchen, stopping every now and then to sniff objects of interest.  
The whole cabin seemed to be made of wooden planks, arranged in a way she had never seen before.  
It was decorated with all kinds of things she had never seen, strange little wooden things with some sort of stone jars on top, in the jars where dirt and plants, the plants where plants, she knew that, but the plants itself where unfamiliar, their fragrances all where different but each one soothing and powerful.  
There was no other scent than that of the raccoon, her son, and the delicious aroma of the stew being prepared. Pushing open the door with her muzzle she was greeted by the raccoon who sat on the floor next to a steaming bowl, filled with stew.

Without talking she just lurched forward and began to gulp it all down, burning her lips and tongue but not stopping to care.   
Meat and gravy spilled from her lips and dripped from her chin as she continued to chow down as if her life depended on it.   
Meanwhile, the raccoon placed another bowl with clear clean water next to her meal which she drank to the bottom cleaning her muzzle in the process.   
“Go feed your pup now. We can talk later,” Ben spoke to her in a calm voice before walking back outside to hop on a chair on the wooden porch, his mind was wondering the why's and how's of her state, as unusual as it was for a wolf to be alone it was not unheard of, but she had a pup, a single pup.   
The train of thoughts clouded his expression with worry as a soft but chilly wind picked up outside of the cabin.

Inside she made her way to her sleeping pup who stirred, the meal having invigorated her much more than the bath had, she hopped up the bed curling around her pup and covered him with her tail, she gave a short whimper as his teeth sank into her nipple but then sighed happily, (drink little one, drink all you want, its there now..) and she drifted off to a very deep slumber, feeling much warmer and safer then she had the past months.  
Still, she whimpered in her sleep, the furless scars twitched every now and then and her paws often made a running motion, fleeing from invisible enemies.


	3. Chapter 3, secret inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben secretly inspects the wolf´s body at night.

Chapter 3, secret inspection

 

As Ben made his way inside again, he realized he walked slower and quieter then he should, he could hear the quiet breaths of the couple sleeping in the master bedroom.  
Secretly he had added some ground valerian root to the stew while she was in the bath to make sure she would sleep a deep and resting slumber and thus, he knew she would not easily wake up.  
But still he was careful, it was in the Raccoons nature to be sneaky, making little to no sounds even while stepping on the wooden planks that usually creaked a bit, the paddings on his paw distributed his weight evenly, Ben was in his element, his excellent night vision made it easy to avoid any obstacles.

Making his way into the room where the couple slept he silently hopped on the bed, she was curled protectively around her pup, her tail obscuring him from view.  
As Ben watched her sleep for a moment, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the soft snores of the pup between her paws, occasionally her ears would twitch or she would give a soft grunt or growl, she was dreaming and he could tell it was no happy dream.

Ben moved closer to her, sitting down behind her and looking over her side at the pup, still latched on and sleeping peacefully, occasionally he would drink a bit and the raccoon was more than pleased to see that she produced enough milk for him, a few drips running down the little one's chin something in his chest grew warm and heavy as he witnessed this very tender and loving moment of trust between the two wolves.   
but then he started what he planned to do when he made his way inside.

Gently he padded her down, caressed through her fur to inspect for injuries or scars not yet seen to get an idea of what her life to this point had been like, starting at her head, her ears her neck.  
In her neck, he found an old bite wound that made his very sad, a deep torn wound that had not healed properly but it was closed, all the same, he would check in on that later, it was on the back of her neck most likely to hold her in place for some reason. He made his way to her shoulder and flank skipping over the long scar he saw earlier, there where a few scratches but nothing very serious and Ben´s mind formed the picture through analyzing her.   
Three attackers, he counted.   
changing places all the time, two to hold her down and hurt her, while the third had his fun with her.   
Slowly and sadly he shook his head, no female should have to endure this, especially not if it is her first time.   
He could tell she fought until exhaustion wore her down and she collapsed, then they finished their business and left her for dead, only she was not.   
She lived, and in her, new life grew.   
Ben growled fiercely at his own thoughts, curling his lips back and exposing his sharp teeth and fangs while his eyes flickered with anger.

As the pup stirred slightly he looked again, calming down instantly.   
She was laying on her right side and naturally the pup was latched on to one of her right breasts, leaving the left exposed to him, Ben canted his head slightly as he smelled the aroma of the milk from the pups chin and her breasts and unconsciously leaned closer, before he realized what happened his own lips found a free nipple and tenderly sucked.   
Surprised by the large amount of milk that squirted in his muzzle, he gulped it down and got yet another surprise.   
The milk was soft, creamy a little fatty and very filling.   
This, of course, made him very happy while he nestled himself next to the pup and drank a bit more, his mouth was shaped differently and his motions less needy and more loving and his ears perked up as he heard the wolf release a very soft moaning sound.   
Letting go of the nipple he looked at her face, she seemed to be smiling and wincing at the same time.   
Then her scent hit him, it hit him hard enough to make him shiver, slowly his eyes trailed down her flank and saw her tail lifted away and up her back, slowly flagging her scent while she slept.   
This could not be, no wolf could be in heat so shortly after her litter, nature was sometimes unforgiving and cruel, but this poor wolf was dealt an exceptionally bad hand.   
Carefully he caressed her tail and moved it back between her legs. Then slid off the bed and moved away.   
He had many, many questions for her when she would get up.


	4. A change meeting chapter 4, There were four,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna answers some very difficult questions about what happened to her, her son, and Ben starts to develop some unknown feelings

Chapter 4, there were four.

 

Throughout the entire night, the raccoon sat in an old rocking chair. He made sure the fire burned warmly, though not too high. He waited there for sounds of the wolf family waking up and, as usual, his patience was rewarded.

At the sounds of the first stretches and yawns, he got up and moved to the kitchen. He prepared a large pot of coffee, he would need it, also preparing a good breakfast: slices of cheese and ham, some dried bread and even some fresh fruits he picked up the day before.

Placing everything on the table in the living room he softly called out. “Miss, I have breakfast here for you.” There was no answer but he could hear her moving. And soon after she shyly emerged from the bedroom, looking sleepily at the raccoon and tried to swallow back a deep yawn. 

“You can call me Alanna, all my… That is… Hmmfrr, just call me Alanna.” Ben nodded at her and pointed at the food and coffee. He wasn't sure if she would like the bitter drink, but at least he offered it to her.  
“Come, sit and eat. I have many questions for you if you don’t mind answering them. Oh! My name is Ben if I have not told you already, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

The wolf quietly sat down, looking at all the food gingerly and began to slowly eat a few bites before she spoke.  
“Ask all you want. I may even answer. I too have questions, but because you have been kind, you get the first round."

 

Closing his eyes a moment to get his train of thoughts running on the right track, then spoke up.  
"I am not really sure where to start, but I guess this is as good as any question to start with. Why are you not with your pack?” 

The wolf expected any other question besides this one and her breathing halted. Tears welled up in her eye as she looked away, her form visibly shaking, making the raccoon quickly pour some coffee in a low bowl.  
“Here, take a sip of this, I am sorry for asking that particular question.”   
Gratefully she lapped up some coffee, composing herself and facing Ben again. Heaving a deep sigh.   
"That is both simple and not simple at the same time. I ran…" Waiting patiently for her to continue her story the raccoon offered her a smile.   
"I ran because our leader decided to sire a second litter this year, and he chose me to carry it. As you can probably tell I am not old enough to produce a pack worthy litter, I am barely an adult... He did not want a litter, he only wanted me…” She paused once more. 

"His mate told me, she confided into me his desires to own me and I ran, but I was not fast enough. Three of them caught up to me, pinned me down and took me by force then chased me off to hide their crimes. I ran far and long, easily able to survive on my own until my belly started to grow.” She scowled a bit at the memory.

“The larger it grew the harder it was to survive, but I managed it while still being on the move and I eventually gave birth. All that time I had such a deep hate for whatever was growing inside of me, I never wanted it. They forced it into me, but the very second he drew his first breath something changed. My instincts took over and I fell madly in love with the pup. I cleaned him up, fed him, and then the journey had just begun. Survival for two was even harder. I nearly failed until you found me.” She became silent and stared off into the distance. Scraping his throat and nodding while he thought over her story.

"It is unusual for a wolf to only have one pup, or am I wrong?” This resulted in the wolf shrinking and becoming very gloomy.  
"F-four," she whispered, "there were four pups... Only one made it out alive.” She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her muzzle and over her nose. Ben slid out of the rocking chair and tenderly hugged her around her shoulders, his tail curled around her front. He said nothing, just placed his forehead against the wolf in silence.  
He knew this question hurt her, perhaps even break something inside of her, but it had to be done were she to heal from it, to get out an infection, one needs to open the wound and clean it.


	5. A chance meeting Chapter 5, a plan to survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben questions Alanna to what she will do now, offering her a permanent place in his home, Alanna in her part decides to test Ben. in a most controversial way.

Chapter 5, a plan to survive

 

After about 30 minutes where the raccoon held her in silence, her young body occasionally heaved deeply and spots from the tears formed on his tail. she slowly pulled away, finishing her breakfast and carefully taking another few laps of the strange brew he called coffee. 

It was cold now, and she did not really like the taste very much as it was, but she felt it gave her a lot of energy, the energy she needed. Then she walked off to check on her pup and feed him a bit more. Returning after only a short while.

 

“ You want to know more I take it?” she sat down again with her tail curled in front of her.

 

“ yes, yes I have a lot more I want to know, but all of it can wait except for this, what are your plans for now?”

 

Alanna barked a burst of rough laughter,

“ Survive, in any way I can, that includes eating your neighbors.” making the raccoon join in on what was probably her first bout of laughter in a good long while,

 

“ No please do not, I would like you to stay here, you can take the master room, I don’t use it anyway, I-i euhm… I sleep in a drawer. It’s quite comfortable, but too small for you, perhaps for the pup.. what is his name anyway?”

Alanna shook his head at Ben, 

“He has none because I did not know if he would survive at all, I did not bother naming him. I still am not sure, I am a little ashamed about it, but a lone wolf can never be sure of survival.”

Ben replied to her.

“ I can fully understand that, if you decide to stay with him you have all the time to rethink and choose a great name.”

 

Alanna looked around the cabin puzzled, the raccoon seemed like he belonged here.

He knew where everything was and was more than proficient in operating the handles and doors and all the things she had never seen before.

 

“ What is this place, where did it come from, and why are you here?”

 

she asked him, making the Raccoon shine brightly at her. An attractive smile she thought for a moment,

 

“ It’s mine, my house, I build it from the ground up. I have not always been like this,”

 

As he stood up and spread his paws.

This puzzled her very much but she did not press this topic, there would be a time for all the questions she had as she tried to push away a yawn.

 

“You should return to your pup, get a little more shut-eye, understand that you are safe here. Except for a few pesky squirrels, none of the other animals know how to  
get in here.”

 

Ben spoke, standing up and stretching a bit,

 

” I am going to sleep too unless you want me to watch over the two of you?” Alanna paused for a bit,

 

“Could you stay in the room at least? You have an aura of serenity and peace about you. I feel safe with you, but I do not feel safe here yet.”

 

The fur around her muzzle seemed to darken a bit but he placed a paw on her shoulder, “ of course Alanna, it would be my honor.”

 

Watching the wolf make a few circles on the bed before picking what seemed to be the perfect spot to rest.

Tenderly she took her pup by the fur of his neck and placing him against her belly and breasts she then looked up at the Raccoon.

 

Ben hopped up on the bed himself and moved to her back, sitting down first and then nestled against her warmly.

His right paw placed on her right shoulder and his tail over her flank, her own tail curled protectively over her legs and pup as her head lay down on her forepaws closing her eyes.

 

Within a few moments her breathing became slow and regular, she was off to dreamland, the Raccoon following her example.

 

It has been very long since he slept in someone’s company.

 

After what must have been at least three hours Ben woke up. The air seemed thick and humid, and his mind was cloudy.

He sensed something under his paw and slowly remembered Alanna was there with her pup.

Opening his eyes immediately he realized what caused the sensation in the air and his mind.

 

Her tail was curled up, wagging and flagging her lush and rich scent through the room.

 

Most likely this was because he was holding her for the night, just his presence so close setting her already firing hormones in overdrive.

 

But before he could really analyze and figure out why things were happening his own body caved to the instincts. Pushing out his penile bone and pressing his erection against her back, and already a drop or pre spilled onto her fur.

 

( Drat, she will definitely notice that when she wakes up.. ) his thoughts raced, taking all of his willpower he rolled to his back, then slid off the bed.

Going outside into the cold night to let off some steam and take a quick swim to clean up.

The water was very cold but that was only good, a quick swim cooled him down, climbing on the banks to shake out his fur.

after a few minutes of letting the wind get her scent out of his fur, he stood on his paws, padding back to the cottage.

When he quietly opened the door she was waiting for him, she sat on her hind legs watching him approach, her tail curled around her forepaws.

A quick glance told him she groomed her fur, and obviously must have discovered his mark on her.

Heaving a deep sigh he walked on.

"Hello, I had to go out to cool off...."

Alanna simply smiled at him.

"I could tell. I was awake the whole time Ben."

Making Ben swallow back his breath.


	6. A chance meeting Chapter 6, taking care of the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna admits to having been testing Ben, then she asks him to help with a certain problem.

Chapter 6

“Come in, and sit next to me”

Alanna spoke in a soft but calm voice,

“I have not been entirely honest with you, I know full well that I am in heat. My experiences with males had been less pleasant than I would have wanted, so I decided to test you.”

She continued to talk while staring straight ahead of her, the raccoon sitting on his butt with his hind paws stretched in front of him, his forepaws fidgeted a bit so he placed them in his lap.

“when you were in deep sleep I started to flag my scent, it took quite a while before you reacted, and for a moment I even doubted if you would react at all. But your body did, the strange thing, however, is that you fought against your instinct. You decided to walk away instead of trying to have your way with me, I can only respect that.”

Her tail curled away from her forepaws and over his lap while the Racoon stayed silent.

“when you walked out, I got up noticing your scent on my back I started to groom myself as I waited.”

She licked her lips at this point.

“you did not taste half bad either.”

Ben gasped at that comment.

“ I do have needs that need to be taken care of and it was very unfair how I treated you, But you showed me that you are honorable and can be trusted…. Will you help me?”

She looked at him as he looked up to her face.

”Help you how?”

Ben asked her, but she did not reply instead she got on all fours leaning in close and tenderly licked his muzzle while raising her tail high curled over her back flagging again.

Ben could not help but react, trying to hide it with his paws as his bone pushed forward but the wolf growled softly.

With her nose she pushed his forepaws aside and shoved her muzzle between them, her soft longs tongue dragging over his shaft sending shivers through his spine and making his fur fluff up.

“A-Alanna… what.. what are you..”

He could not go any further as the wolf had engulfed his shaft with her muzzle fully, taking his entire length in her maw and using her tongue to push it against the ribbed part of the roof of her mouth.

She managed a chuckle as she drew back keeping his shaft pressed against it and then sucked it back in again. Being rewarded with another stronger gasp from the Raccoon.

It was a strange sensation for her as well, she did not know why she used her maw on him but he tasted pretty good. Something now surprised her even more, while his core was hard like a bone his member began to swell.

Blood pumping into it as she licked and moved her maw around it at the same time she wagged her tail fiercely enticing him to get even more excited.

Finally, she let him slip out of her maw and turned around for him, sinking down on her forepaws so only her drenched backside was in the air.

Even though the Raccoon was a fair bit smaller then her their hips lined up as he stood on his hind paws, his forepaws landing on her hips gripping the fur tight she closed her eyes in anticipation and need.

His shaft twitched and pulsed as a feral need took hold of his body, pushing his thoughts away and letting his lust take over. As Ben moved his hips forward his pulsing shaft pressed against her wet folds, sending a shiver of pleasure through both of their bodies and drawing a large drop of pre from his tip.

Closing his own eyes and gripping her fur tighter he pulled back slightly aiming his tip a little higher and sank into her snug tight folds, her body accepting his shaft with greed while her own hips pushed back submerging more than half of his length at once resulting in her gasping loud and her eyes shot open wide.

But she did not stop pushing there, she wanted him badly her body demanding it as she struggled to not only push back harder but keep her balance. Ben savored the feeling of her tight walls clenching down around him, he knew better than to push in deeper right away and began to pull back and push in with short quick strokes to allow her to adjust to his size and shape.

There was no question if she was wet enough because he could feel his own tummy and legs get drenched from the fluids she secreted, with every push he managed to get in a little deeper and Alanna’s gasps got louder and louder turning into moans of pleasure and need.

Finally, he made a strong push and filled her to his hilt with the entire length of his Raccoon member, her legs gave in as her body shivered without rest resulting in her rump to fall to the floor and Ben had to follow unless he wanted to get hurt.

This new position forced him to bend his knees and lean over her getting the occasional swat in his face from her strong energetic tail, he reached for her flanks with his forepaws finding a good grip and started to buck his hips hard.

“Hmmfffrrf, Oh Ben, this.. what… Hnnggg don’t stop!”

Ben did not need the encouragement at all and while he emitted a soft purr like growl he bit into the fur of her back really getting into the feeling of mating with the wolf. No, not mating but breeding her.

His hips sped up and pushed harder against her backside with every thrust, he could feel her tense her walls for him as if she was milking him.

“Keep doing that Alanna and ill fill you up faster then I would like.” He warned her, but she did not relent.

Alanna seemed to push back against every thrust he gave, finding a sweet rhythm between the two of them. Such a feeling Ben had not felt in a very long time began to build up in his lower spine, a charge of electricity moving up and down along his spine and settling in his loins and balls.

Ben’s breathing became fast and ragged, filled with moans and Alanna’s name while Alanna did the opposite. She was in utter bliss, not only were her needs being taken care of but it actually felt amazing. Ben was not just some male that wanted her, he cared for her and wanted to please her body and mind.

Her body moved on instinct, she never felt pleasure like this before the only time she experienced mating was by force and under great pain and fear. Now she fully accepted her chosen male, enjoying every thrust, every motion of his paws and body and she wanted more as a very strange feeling got hold of her body.

Making her almost unable to move except for the back thrusts which seemed to go on automatically, adjusting to his speed and power.

Her moaning became loud and speaking was no longer possible except for short forced yells.

“Ben, hnnfff, yes, more.. oooh.”

Then both of them reached a climax together, where Ben gritted his teeth and grunted hard while trying to press himself deeply inside of his new mate Alanna instead just lifted her muzzle to the sky and let out an ear-shattering howl of deep pleasure she had never felt before.

Both of them collapsed while Ben was still deep inside of her, his own fluids mixing with those of the young wolf as the rested Alanna’s ears perked up to the sound of a searching whine from the master bedroom.

Their endeavors seemed to have woken up her pup, no…. they woke up Sandulf, her son the name came to her as the waves of orgasm that seemed to never end finally died down, it meant *True Wolf* and she would raise him as such.


	7. chaoter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets

chapter 7

Alanna tried to get on her paws as her son cried out for her but they were shaking way too much to support her. Ben saw her struggling and eventually trying to crawl her way to the master bedroom. 

“Stay, I will bring him to you maybe you should try and clean yourself up a bit.”

“I will also draw another bath for both of us this time, I think we need one.”

Alanna sighed, she did not like the idea of being unable to get to her pup and in fact was angry at herself but for now, she had no choice. “Hrmmpfff, Please hurry.”

Ben stood on his own paws that too felt shaky, but they still supported him and after two wobbly steps he started to run to the master bedroom. 

Slowing down just before he got in. 

“Its okay little fellow, I am going to bring you to your momma. “

Ben scooped up the pup with his agile forepaws but that was easier said than done, the smell of the raccoon was not unfamiliar but this time he was alone without his mother present and the pup squirmed and fought even biting the raccoon in his paw.

Ben decided the best plan was to ignore it and just rush the pup to his mother, carrying him swiftly from the bed to the family room where he placed him against his mothers flank.

Alanna had taken the time to roll to her flank, grooming her self just for the necessity of it.

While she did she tasted both the Raccoon and her own fluids and again that burning between her legs started. 

As her pup joined her she sighed happily, they had woken him but he was just crying out because she was not there and because he was hungry.

he latched on as soon as he was able to determine where her nipple was making the young wolf give a soft yelp.

Ben watched them for a moment before stepping away to the bathroom, letting the water flow for a while to get hot before he put the topper in the tub. 

When returning to the family room he found not only the pup asleep but Alanna was snoring next to him. 

A joined bath it seems would have to wait for later, for now, he would soak alone, he knew he needed it and he also knew he would be very sore in the morning to come.

Before he stepped into the hot water he grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth, he let himself submerge fully before starting to rub the soap into his thick fur, making sure to get even the hard to reach spots and between his legs. Ben still could not believe what just happened, but he was not going to complain at all about it.

Closing his eyes he let the memories of what just happened to him flow through his mind, unconsciously his paw moved down his tummy and started to caress his shaft.

It took Ben quite sometime before he realized what he was doing in the tub and managed to stop just before he came, stepping out of the bath and drying himself off with a towel he shook his head. 

“That young wolf certainly is something else, I feel happy she is here with me.”

Ben was used to talking to none other than himself, and it seemed old habits die hard. 

When he returned to the family room he cuddled up behind the wolf, his paw again over her shoulders and yawning wide. it was still deep in the night and all of them could use the sleep. Ben kisses the back of Alanna's head and snuggled against her warmly. "Sleep well Alanna, sleep well little guy."

After a few hours of deep and peaceful sleep, Ben woke to something prodding and licking his face, opening his eyes he saw the cutest little snout he had ever seen right up in his whiskers seemingly trying to pull them off his face. 

“Hey there little buddy, good morning.” 

Ben smiled at him then looked up a bit to see where Alanna was. Laying behind the pup on her side she watched both of them with a very proud and happy smile.

“Good morning Ben, Allow me to officially introduce you to Sandulf, And as for you Sandolf, I would like it if Ben kept his face for a little longer sweety.”

Tenderly she took him by the neck fur and placed him in against her flank where he continued to explore.

“So you decided on a name for him? I think that is a good sign, and its a beautiful and strong name.”

“Yes, it happened last night, when you went to get him. We are safe here I know that now, and with your help, we will not only survive but are able to grow. I would like to stay with you, Ben.”

Alanna had looked away during that last line.

Ben slowly got up and crawled toward her, turning her muzzle towards his own, instead of saying something he just silently kissed her.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna and ben discover their own feelings, and the feelings for each other,

Chapter 8

After having another very filling meal and a good night's rest, where this time the Raccoon slept in his drawer watching over the two wolves he was up in the kitchen preparing them their breakfast.   
Breaking dry biscuits in little parts and soaking them in a chicken broth with two added eggs for flavor and protein.  
Smiling at his own work and the scent it gave off he brought it into the master bedroom, the pup instantly rose and rushed towards him nearly knocking him over and drawing forth a giggle from the Raccoon. Alanna also looked up and came down from the bed to greet Ben with an affectionate lick across his muzzle after he had set down the two bowls he had carried in.  
"Enjoy your breakfast," 

The evening before he had discussed with her if it was okay for him to try some real food, it was amusing to see the little guy barking and hopping around the bowl, sticking his nose in and occasionally taking a few mouthfuls then returning to his mother to see if all was well and returning to his bowl.  
While the pair ate Ben decided to clean up the room a bit, straighten the sheets and blankets.   
Finishing about the same time they had their bellies filled.  
"I figured today would be an excellent day to take a little stroll along the river. If you don't mind that is?"  
Alanna looked very pleased with that idea as her long tail went up and wagged happily, unintentionally spreading her scent across the room again.  
Ben did not mind though, he was prepared for it and managed to ignore it mostly, his body still reacting slightly by sending a blush to his face and Alanna all to quickly realized what was going on, tucking her tail under her belly.  
With a wide grin, Ben petted her right between the ears.   
"Do not worry about that Alanna, I'm more than just a being of lust, come on let us get outside and enjoy the fresh morning air and the early rays of the sun."

And so the tree of them stepped through the cabin door and on the porch, Ben filled up his lungs with alanna following his example.  
She felt like running wild now that her energy was back to where it should have been, but she had to mind her pup too, still she nudged her shoulder hard against Ben nearly making him fall over as she dashed past him towards the first tree she saw, ungraceful as it was she sniffed and then marked it out of habit making Ben simply smile and shake his head.

The sun greeted them friendly enough, birds chirped in the treetops and nature itself seemed to have been growing at an increased pace since the rains came and went.  
Here and there little rodents scattered away as Sandulf came over to investigate, Both Alanna and Ben keeping an eye on him as they walked slowly shoulder against shoulder along the stream near the cabin, they were not heading in any particular direction and were more than happy to let Sandulf pick the way to go.  
After a good walk, the bushes and trees seemed to open up a bit giving way to a clearing that was cut directly in half by the creek running through it.  
The three of them stopped there, Sandulf vigourously and meticulously inspected every leave, bush, stone and branch he could find, running around with his nose on the ground and his tail wagging happily giving soft little barks of joy as he jumped around, Both Ben and Alana smiled at him as they watched.   
As Ben turned his gaze to the deep emerald like eyes of Alanna he felt something stir in his chest and his breathing ceased, there in the early rays, her fur clean and her body looking healthy, she looked not only like a proud wolf mother, but as a goddess, powerful lean, the scars on her body more like decorations that she wore with pride. Ben wanted more than friendship, he could feel it in the dark recesses of his closed heart, chips breaking off the outer walls and a new light shone in, making him sigh happily.

Alanna noticed him staring and then saw the blank expression on his face, she could not help but giggle and gave him a push with her nose.   
"Let's run Ben, Let us run wild. climb on my back!"   
She hopped around on her paws excitedly before lowering herself a bit so the Raccoon could get on top of her.  
Accepting her invitation with a little worried look towards Sandulf before he climbed on her strong back, his paws digging into the manes on her neck making sure to caress her first.  
Alanna proceeded to pad off towards Sandulf first, placing her paw on his tail to get his attention and keep him from running off to the next tree.   
"Child, as before, I will be returning soon, you are safe here, play but be on guard. like I taught you my dear one. "  
Sandulf gave a whimpering bark, nuzzling her muzzle affectionately and sat down.   
He would be fine, so far he had always been and she was incredibly proud of him.  
Then she stormed off with the Raccoon on her back, the weight now not bothering her anymore, in fact, she welcomed it, her muscles needed the exercise, the wind swept through her fur and her tongue came loose from her mouth, hanging out on the left side of her muzzle as she kept increasing her speed running in a straight line along the creek, trees and bushes became a blurry green and brown haze with the occasional spots of colored flowers that grew around, her paws kicked up a trail of dust and her eyes began to tear from the wind.  
She knew she had more to give, every paw that came down on the ground vibrated loudly through the seemingly empty forest, the Raccoon on her back leaned forward, minimizing the wind's resistance on them and his paws folded around her neck, he licked her ear once then said.   
"Show me, Alanna, show me a wolfs true speed."  
Making her propel forward as an arrow fired from an overdrawn bow, punching through the bushes, jumping falling trees and giving her all.  
She was in heaven, all the cares and worries melted away, her body designed to hold a steady rhythm near her top speed to not tired her out, she could cover great distances like this.  
Suddenly she turned, her paws digging into the ground facilitating a sliding stop, at the end of her sliding she sat her rear down, nearly making the Raccoon fall off, the tossed her head in her neck and howled as loud as she could, not to the moon, but the sun.  
It was this exact moment that the walls surrounding the Raccoons heart shattered, he bled inside with love, he would make her his, and he would be hers if he had any say in the matter.

Stepping off her back and padding up next to her, he placed his paw on her strong shoulder, feeling the vibrations of the howl running up through it he joined her, his head up to the sky, opening his maw and out came a deep low melodious howl in perfect synchronization to her own.   
Together they howled for the sun, the moon, the stars and every leaf in the forest that would listen to the two so very different but so very alike creatures.  
Their Howl seemed to last an eternity until they finally basked in the silence, gazing at each other, Alanna with her deep emerald eyes, Ben with his black mask and eyes, then he leaned towards her, taking the fluff on her cheeks in his paws and kissed her on her lips, a slow long kiss shared in silence, at some point Alanna lifted a forepaw to wrap around the Raccoons body and pull him closer against her chest as both closed their eyes.  
The kiss seemed to last even longer than the howl and neither of them wanted it to end, but then Ben pulled away speaking a single word that snapped Alanna back to Reality.  
"Sandulf."  
She nodded to him, lowering so he could get on her back again and they raced again through the forest back to her pup, back to where the fantasy had to make room for reality.   
As Alanna ran with the weight of the Raccoon on her back she felt all her emotions running over in one another and getting one big conflicted mess.  
She was struggling to make sense of them all, she felt adoration and attraction for the raccoon and she could sense a calm strength in him, he was easy to trust and not to mention physically up to tend to her needs. But he was a Raccoon, not a wolf, and her pup needed a proper father. she could not ask that of him.   
Alanna got so lost in thought that she almost ran past the clearing where her son was still peacefully playing Ben had to tap her ear twice before she realized what happened and stopped.   
Turning around and slowly making her way back to the clearing.   
Sandulf came running up to nuzzle her for a greeting and lick her nose and muzzle, then he pushed his head under her belly making her giggle softly, turning her head to the Racoon.  
"It looks like you are going to have to jump off Ben, I guess little Sandulf is hungry."  
Ben could not help but smile and let himself slide off her backside so he would not accidentally land on her pup taking the opportunity to squeeze her rump a bit making her look back at him with a grin.   
After Ben made his way off her back she padded towards a nearby tree, sniffing the ground and turning around a few times to find the best possible spot to lay down on her side, Sandulf eagerly tucked his muzzle under her forepaws and against her chest, making her grimace slightly but then sigh happily, As her little one skipped his breakfast her breasts were quite full and having him drink released much of the pressure inside though he only drank from one, the other stayed full.

Ben Watched them from a little distance, not really sure what to do so eventually he jumped into the creek for a little swim, chasing a few fish and letting his body cool down from the race and his dismount, his thoughts stayed on Alanna's body somehow, she had an amazing build, strong and lean, she was very attractive even as a wolf.  
Shaking his head while underwater made a stream off bubbles surface from the clear blue water, his fur flowed against his body as he swam around, a body build for both swimming and thriving on the land, able to quickly climb trees, nimble and dextrous paws unlike most animals he could operate items and locks, Heck, he even managed to mate with a wolf, and again his mind was filled with visions of Alanna's body.

Coming out of the water and giving his body a thorough shake he made his way back to Alanna and her pup.  
Ben found her curled up around him, her head resting on her forepaws and her beautiful emerald eyes gazed up at Ben, she gave a soft coo to greet him, turned her head towards her son and used her nose to gently dislodge him from her breast before she got up and walked away, leaving Sandulf half hidden under the tree on the long grass and comfortable in the shade.  
"Ben, this is a bit difficult to ask for me, but I need your help. Sandulf skipped breakfast, and now he only nursed from one side... I hurt."  
His black eyes widened a bit, but he fully understood what was happening.

"I would be honored to help you my friend, but let's move a bit away from Sandulf first, I do not want him to get jealous."  
Alanna nodded and padded off a short distance, finding a little Filbert to pick a spot under, it made them both hidden enough but also gave them a good view of the clearing and the entrance to it, she turned around a few more time before laying down on her other side so her filled breast was easily accessible for Ben, she huffed and closed her eyes resting her head again on her forepaws.

Ben felt a bit awkward as how to approach her but then decided he would go the same route he saw Sandulf take earlier, sitting down on his hindquarters near her head first, then letting himself fall to his side he lifted her forepaw, snuggly fit his head between them and gently latched on to her nipple.   
Alanna gave a soft grunt as he latched on, his mouth a lot bigger then her son's and his suction a lot stronger, but he also used his tongue differently, caressing her nipple as he drank, for some reason it started to turn her on but she tried to ignore it as best she could.   
Somehow her tail managed to wag against her will and her breathing increased.   
Ben was little aware of what he was doing to his friend, he just wanted to help her as best he could, but all his experience with breasts after his childhood was to massage, kiss, and nibble them.   
Her milk flowed richly in his maw, a sweet and creamy delicious taste, he paced himself to drink slowly to just release the pressure from her breast, occasionally his jaw automatically retracted making him nibble on her nipple, every time he did Alanna gave a short pleased gasp, when Ben noticed the milk flowed a bit less he stopped sucking, but he continued the nibbles, his long tongue curled around her nipple and tugged on it a bit.  
He could not see her face from this position so he could not tell if she liked or disliked it, he had to go by her actions until his nose picked up her increasing scent, her tail was up again.

Alanna was in bliss, first the pressure in her breast decreased, but then Ben did some trick with his tongue that sends shivers all the way down her tail making it lift up no matter how hard she tried to keep it down, her heat was passing quickly but it was still there, and she knew the Raccoon's sensitive nose would pick it up in no time, yet she did not care even if she was not in heat what he did now was enough to make her want him, badly.  
As she opened her eyes she found her staring right at his belly and with increasing lust she saw the effects of her scent on the raccoon, first he parted his hind paws a bit to make room, then his penile bone pushed out, making his erection stand straight, slowly it filled with blood increasing his size to almost that of a wolf, without the knot though, but it would do without disappointing her at all. The moment a drop of pre formed on his tip she leaned forward to lick it off drawing forth a soft gasp and shiver from the raccoon making Alanna smile and take his whole member into her muzzle using her tongue to tease it.

Ben released her nipple and started to crawl towards her hind legs, stuffing his head between them, following his nose to where her sweet scent was secreted, he ran his nose along her folds and carefully slipped his tongue and lips over them before stuffing his tongue between them, starting to lap away as if was the last thing he would ever taste.  
Both of them felt new and unique experiences as the continued in silence, only their heavy breathing gave away the couple was doing something else then hugging each other tightly, after only a little while Alanna's body started to shiver uncontrollably and she had to suck hard on Ben's member to keep from howling out loud, that, of course, pushed Ben over the edge too, making him squirt a full load of seeds onto her tongue and down her throat, instinctively Alanna swallowed every drop, letting his member slip free and licking his lips. His taste was interesting, she liked it but could not really describe it.  
After a moment of laying there, the couple turned to face each other with a big smile.   
"That was a bit unexpected Alanna, but thank you. it was amazing."  
Alanna simply smiled a bit wider. "I hope you aren't done yet? I am in heat after all."  
The Raccoon blushed a bit and turned his body to lay in the same direction as she was....


	9. chapter 9, alanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tells us a little bit, a glimmer, of the childhood Alanna had to face,

Chapter 9, Alanna

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until the very moment, her world existed out of faint sounds and vague scents, occasionally something very warm pressed against her and her nose was always drawn into it, her mouth then found something that filled her belly with a sweet rich liquid. there were others in the darkness the pressed against her own body, that pushed her away when she was drinking, scratching her sometimes. but they smelled familiar.

then one day, a glimmer appeared before her, growing in size while she slowly opened her eyes for the first time in her life. it took a while before she could make out the shapes and identify them as her vision was still a very blurry there where four bodies next to her own, about equal in size, and around all 5 of them one huge form, it took all of her focus making out what the shape identified but when she did she could not help but yap happily.

"Momma? Momma! momma!"

The large figure stirred, lifted her head and immediately smiled brightly, pressing her nose against the little pups and exchanged her life breath greeting the pup as she would an adult.

"Hello, little one, my beautiful daughter. You do not have a name yet, that has to wait. but you are the first of your siblings to open your eyes. for that, I am proud of you." 

The little pup looked around a little bit more, they were inside something and it seemed dark but dry, her siblings continued to sleep and soon enough her own body yearned for more sleep, she forced herself to crawl closer to her mother, finally seeing where her food came from and eagerly drank, drifting off as she fed while her mother groomed her back and between her ears. 

"sleep my child, grow strong and healthy, and one day you may even lead this pack."

 

Every day that came and went, with every moment she had her eyes open she learned more, recognized more, linked scents and sounds to her vision, to her siblings, her mother, some days she would come in the burrow (she had explained to them they lived in an underground burrow) with the scents of other wolves in her fur, and she would take them all in eagerly, almost not able to stay and wait properly to meet her kin.

Both her and her siblings grew a little more every day, getting better control of their motions, one day mother came in the burrow and while all where hungry she denied them to feed off her breasts, instead she heaved a few times and regurgitated a few chunks of meat, all the pups circled around it and took in every scent, she was the first to take a piece into her mouth, the aroma and taste made her eyes water and she fiercely growled when one of her brothers tried to take a piece too, hurdled protectively over the meat she began to tear small pieces off and swallow them until her mother took her by the fur of her neck. 

"Never lose yourself to the meat little one, it can take a hold on you so bad that you will forget everything and everyone around you. turning you against your siblings and making you oblivious to all dangers."

"But Momma, we are wolves, how can we have enemies?"

"Oh little one, there are many that are far stronger than us, like bears or even the elks, it is only through working together that we can defend ourselves, there is great power in every wolf, but working together as a team will amplify each of our strengths and take away our weaknesses. Trust in the pack, my child."

After four more days their mother called them together, interrupting their play fighting and chasing their own tails.

"little ones, today you get to meet the pack, they will inspect you and determine if you are worthy of the name wolf."

She heaved a deep sigh.

"should you pass you will be granted a name by our leader, which is custom. Should you fail, you will not be allowed to live, so please be on your best behavior and show how strong you are."

 

With mother in the lead one by one the pups emerged through the narrow tunnel of the burrow blinking away from the harsh bright light of the morning sun, scents overwhelmed them and her curiosity almost got the better of her as she lifted her nose to take in as many scents as possible when she got aware of the other wolfs standing in a half circle around her, Mother came to line them up orderly and she was placed on the far left of the line, the other wolves began encircling them and sniffing, some exchanged life breath with a pup. At long last, the Alpha send greeted his mate, and then inspected each pup carefully. He seemed pleased with all five of them, taking their muzzles into his maw after the inspection was done. 

As he moved back to his place at the head of the pack, he quietly looked over the pups. 

"Welcome, Welcome young wolves, You are hereby accepted into our pack, many challenges will lay ahead of you, but always remember these two rules. Every wolf part of the pack will protect you and keep your safe, we are one. the second rule is that you yourself will also do everything with the best interest of the pack in mind. that also means letting go of your own needs or wants. I will visit you one by one when I have thought of a fitting name for you all, I can see a lot of promise in you all.

Over the course of the next few days they were allowed to go out of the burrow around dusk and dawn, occasionally one of the elder wolves would come to play with them or fed them some of their own meals, taking care of the pups was the responsibility of the entire pack.

At some point, while playing hide and seek with her siblings she got confronted but the Alpha, he was the biggest wolf in the pack, having earned the right to lead with pure force instead of wise decisions, scars adorned his well-trained body, most from fights which he won. 

Hunching down to face the young pup and exchange his breath with her, she almost whimpered in fear curling her tail under her belly and dropping flat on the ground.

"do not be scared little one, it is unfitting for a wolf, especially one like you are going to be. Your name will be Alanna, You will be a member of this pack, and you will be responsible for the continuation of the pack and its offspring. grow up fast kiddo."

 

What he exactly meant with those words was beyond her comprehension at this point.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter out of the lives of Ben and Alanna

Chapter 10

 

Nuzzling her softly against her muzzle, Ben lowered his face next to her own, his paw caressed her neck and scratched her under and behind her ear making Alanna sight with happiness and her right leg thump against the ground as her tail wagged even harder. The intimacy of the moment lit both of their hearts burning a higher flame than before.  
A slight wind picked up running little waves into their fur, a few leaves crept along over the grassy shore and the water started to make a very calming splashing sound, Ben looked around to see if Sandulf was still sleeping catching the little fluff curled into a little ball in the shade, then he moved even closer to Alanna, turning her slightly on her back.

 

"What are you going to do?" 

 

she curiously asked him but there was a smile in her eyes, Ben, in turn, asked her.

 

"What we did last night was magical for me, I want to make sure it was for you too, I know you had bad experiences with intimacy."   
Alanna turned her head away slightly, staring at a point across the creek,  
"The only intimacy I have felt was with you..."

 

When she looked back her eyes were not sad, they were filled with adoration for the Raccoon and she gave him a lick across his cheek.

 

"Still I would like to know what you are going to do with me like this?"

 

Ben, in turn, smiled, feeling the heavy stone being lifted from his heart by her words and the look in her eyes.

 

"I am going to show you a whole lot more, I will teach you intimacy, excitement, and everything in between."

 

Ben leaned forward a bit more and snuggled up under her chin, nibbling her soft fluffy fur and giving her soft loving bites while his paw traveled down her neck and over forepaw, caressing her chest then her soft tummy, finally disappearing between her back legs to rub over her moist mound. Immediately alanna gave a needful grunt, pushing her hips up to press her nethers against the warm paw that caressed her, he expertly shifted his fingers around her folds, dipping in between them from time to time sending shivers up her spine. 

 

Before long his digits were completely soaked by her juices and her scent had driven him to a new height of arousal, slowly he made is was off her body, holding her steady with one paw so she would not roll over and moved behind her, in between her hind legs and over her thumping tail, his shaft rock hard and twitching from excitement moved against her folds, it almost felt like he pressed it against the hot glass of an oven door, but it did not hurt, in fact, he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to prevent from moaning out loud.

 

As he gazed deep into the love-filled eyes of his wolf he moved his hips forward slowly, entering her in a reversed angle made his shaft brush right up against her tender spots, making Alanna grit her teeth and almost hiss with pure ecstasy. Ben slid in the full length of his shaft slow but steady, pushing upward against the inside of her nethers, making her arch her back and gasp for air, then he placed both his paws on the side of her tummy, digging his fingers deep into her fur and paused a moment catching his breath and composure and also waiting for Alanna to adjust to his member inside of her.  
The way she was laying and her gaze that caught his own made him feel something far more important than her tight walls clenched around his shaft. 

 

Tenderly the raccoon proceeded to caress her side and tummy making her squirm a little bit and both of them gasped again as she clenched down harder on him, he could feel her warmth radiating through his shaft all the way into his heart.  
Her beautiful eyes twinkled up at him as her breathing finally settled down a bit again, his paws slid to her sides to hold her again and slowly he pulled back, letting her nethers almost completely slip off his hard shaft.

 

Both of them groaned in the process Alanna´s tongue came loose from her maw and hung out of the side but her eyes remained focused on the raccoon, just then he pushed back into her with a strong thrust making her snap her head back and close her eyes.

 

"Oh great moon alive, hnnnfff, I´ve never felt anything like this before. please do not stop."

 

Even though she was in her heat, the sensations the raccoon gave her were beyond pleasure, she could feel his emotions surge through her, his kindness, his patience, and she was certain there was love mixed in there too, just like it was growing in her own heart.

 

Shifting her hips a little bit to help accommodate the size of Ben more easily and let him slide in deeper the couple began their lovemaking in earnest.  
After thrusting into her a few more times Ben leaned forward, bringing his muzzle close to her own and nuzzling her lovingly, his eyes stayed fixed on hers as he increased the depth of his thrusts slightly, trying to get a sense how much she could comfortably take, her hind paws curled around his hips pulling him in even closer, yet he tried to be careful, there was a thin line between pleasure and pain in this position.

 

Alanna on the other paw loved every moment of this, a fully new sensation welled up inside her, and not only from his manhood, which indeed felt magnificent to her, her lungs pumped vigorously to give her enough air to breath and her heart beat faster then ever, her tail happily swished from left to right and occasionally thumped up against the raccoons backside, encouraging him to speed up.

 

Ben opened his maw and gently bit down on a fluff of fur in her neck, tilting his hips as her tail smacked against his behind and began to pump faster, the feeling of her walls clenching down on his shaft from time to time made his mind go blank, nothing existed in this world for him except this beautiful creature he was mating.

 

For Alanna it was all the same, her world shrunk to her own body and that of the raccoon slapping against her, her front paws found a way to his shoulders and she managed to pull him in tightly as she felt his teeth bite down, she felt claimed, but also very loved. Her mind raced in competition to the speed of her heart, she wanted him to claim her, to sire her, and she wanted nothing more to be his.

 

"Rrrrfff Yes, Oh Ben, take me. I´m yours now. Hnnnfff" 

 

Ben closed his eyes at those words, pushing himself to go as fast as he could, plummeting his shaft deep into her wanting and needful tunnels, His fur fluffed up, especially around his thick tail and he could feel her juices spatting against his legs, filling his nose with her rich scent and driving him slowly to the point of no return, his paws pulled her close to his chest and actually lifted her shoulders from the mossy floor of the forest, growling softly he pushed on.

 

When Alanna reached the second orgasm she ever experienced her eyes rolled back, she had to use all her willpower not to howl out loud and managed to muffle it into a moaning grunt.

 

"Mwooaaaagrrrrrr Yesss, Oh Great wolves, Ben yes"

 

Ben followed her example as the waves of orgasm rolled into the wolfs body and spilled out of her tight nethers, squirting against his tummy and legs and he too reached his limit, pushing and locking his shaft deep inside of her, unable to buck anymore he resolved to a slow deep grind as he fired all that he carried between his legs deep into the young wolfs belly, combining with her own juices and slowly spilling out of what little space his swollen shaft left inside of her, then he collapsed on top of her, pulling her into a wonderful tight embrace, panting hard.  
He had not made any sound at all when he came inside of her, but he was sure his emotions spilled into her heart just like his seed did in her tummy, after a little while for both of them to catch their breaths he looked up into her face.

 

"Alanna... I think I have fallen for you, You are such an amazing creature, I have liked you from the moment we met, and it only grew on me, I wanted to wait with this confession until your heat had passed, but I can no longer keep it to myself. I want you to be my mate, as unlikely as it is for a wolf and a raccoon to be a pair, I want you to have my heart, consider my house your home, raise your pup here, and let me help with that."

 

Alanna just lay there in silence with all her paws wrapped tightly around the raccoon, but then her tail began to wag and she started to affectionately lick his ears and muzzle.

 

"Nothing would make me happier right now, you made me feel safe, took care of me and my needs without trying to take advantage of the situation. I do think I also have feelings for you, but it is possible that it is just the heat talking, you were wise to want to wait it out. it should only be a few more days."

 

Saying that the fur on her face grew a bit darker from a deep blush, a few more days of heat translated into her mind as a few more days of mating with this wonderful raccoon, and he had certainly not disappointed her in that department yet.


End file.
